Mud Pies
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: What happens when Gilligan falls in the mud with Mary Ann? Read to find out. Rated M for *explicit* content. You have been warned.


**AN: **First off I am blaming this inspiration on Teobi/Lulu. Her story Glorious Mud made me think of what if it was the other way around and because of conversations about the ratings of some stories. This was going to be an M rated story anyways, but it is this way for *explicit* content. ;) By the way thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, you guys have made my day and spur me on to continue writing. :) Enjoy and R&R when you can!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sherwood Schwartz, bless his soul.

* * *

**Mud Pies**

It had stormed all day yesterday and when they had emerged from their cave this morning the damage hadn't been too bad. The huts needed some minor repairs and it was Gilligan's job to retrieve palm fronds and bamboo. He was on the other side of the island gathering the items requested, but he was having a difficult time because of all the mud. He had slipped so many times he lost count and had gotten stuck a few times. He was covered head to toe in gooey stuff.

"Gilligan, where are you?"

It was Mary Ann and he had to warn her about the mud.

"Gilligan!"

He tried to block her path as she got closer.

"Mary Ann, stay where you are!"

Too late she had bumped into him knocking him backwards and he grabbed her arm to stay balanced, but lost as he landed on his back in the mud with her on top of him.

"Sorry, Gilligan."

"I just wanted to warn you about the mud, it's slippery."

"Thanks for trying."

She smiled and he returned it.

"What did you need by the way?"

"Oh, the Skipper has been wondering what's taking you so long. He thought you were skirting your duties again."

"Skirting? I can't do my duties in a skirt. I'd look silly."

She chuckled.

"He meant goofing off."

"Oh, well, I haven't it's just all this mud is making my job difficult."

"Do you want some help?"

"I can't ask you to do that for me, you'll get all dirty."

"Gilligan, if you haven't noticed I'm already covered in mud."

He gazed at her short, light blue gingham dress and noticed that mud now clung to it. His eyes wandered down her dress to her toned legs and realized she was straddling him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he met her gaze.

"What's wrong, Gilligan?"

"Nothing, Mary Ann."

His response came out as a squeak.

"Maybe if I help gather palm fronds and you cut the bamboo it won't be as challenging."

"Okay, but we first gotta get up and out of this mess."

She pushed down on his chest gently and tried to lift her right knee out of the mud, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again with her left knee and it refused to release.

"Gilligan, I'm stuck."

"Let me try and sit up."

He put his hands on the ground trying to push himself up, but it didn't work.

"Grab my shirt and try pulling me up towards you."

"Alright."

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and tried pulling him while he tried pushing himself up with his hands. After a few moments they stopped and he had another idea. He put his hands on her waist making them momentarily blush and tried to pull himself up, but it was no use, they were stuck. They sighed in frustration, now what? His belly growled, it was almost time for lunch and she gazed apologetically at him.

"Someone will find us especially when I make the meals around here."

"And if they do they'll see the position we're in."

She had never given any thought to how they must appear, but realized what it must look like which made her cheeks flush.

"Let me try again."

She tried lifting her knee, but the mud refused to let go. The more she writhed, wriggled, and rocked to be free the more he got aroused. Her hips rubbing against his and he knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath that dress, how could she it was too short to be modest. She, however, persisted on being free because her legs were starting to go numb.

"Mary Ann, please, stop."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, but..."

"Gilligan, I have to get up my legs are getting tingly."

"Mine too."

He had muttered it and she gave him a questioning glance.

"Please, Gilligan, try and help because it hurts."

"I know."

It came out as a squeak and her brow furrowed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then help me get out."

She grabbed his hands and placed them around her thigh as he swallowed another lump while something else was chafing at his zipper.

"Pull when I pull, okay?"

"Okay."

She tried lifting her knee out of the mud with his help, but the mud held fast. It was almost like quicksand, the more you struggled the deeper you sank.

"Please, Mary Ann, can we take a break?"

His voice and expression were pained.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"N...Yes!"

"You rest because I have an idea."

He groaned in frustration of her tenacity and in his need of release. She tried sitting back, hands on his knees, to release her legs and instead he got a view of what was underneath her dress when she lifted her butt. He shuts his forcefully, but peeked with one eye.

"Mary Ann, please, stop for five minutes. I know your legs are going numb, but it'll be okay, I promise."

"I think one of my knees is coming free."

She tried to wrench her knee out, but fell forward instead and she pouted. He was losing control of his emotions, it was becoming unbearable.

"I'm about to do something desperate here in a minute."

He meant to mumble it, but she heard him and responded.

"Maybe you should, it might get us of this mess."

"You're not going to like what I'm gonna do."

"If it helps get us out of here then do it."

"I really..."

"Gilligan, just do it."

"Mary Ann, please..."

"Just do it so we can get out of here!"

She didn't mean to shout at him, but she was in such terrible pain and so was he. With lightening speed he unzipped his pants, pulled out his throbbing manhood, not caring if the teeth of his zipper chafed him, and in one thrust was inside of her. She gasped.

"Gilligan!"

She was shocked.

"Now see what you made me go and do!"

"Gilligan!"

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann, but I begged you to stop!"

Mixed emotions coursed through her; perplexion, hope, love, guilt for accidentally arousing him, and passion. She grinned down at him wickedly and he gulped a bit. He couldn't believe what he just did, but she didn't seem to mind.

"And what do you propose to do now?"

He smiled mischievously at her and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed as he grabbed her butt and pushed her onto him, making sure she felt all of him. She gasped and then moaned as her body took over. She began rocking, riding him like she was riding an angry bull, and he matched her rhythm. Vulnerability and shyness melted away, but desire and pleasure took their place as they gave into the sensations. Her moaning and gasps urging him to take over with the pace. He was in need of release as he made their rhythm move faster to the point where he felt her body shuddering and her breathing becoming labored. He had tried to fend off his release, but he couldn't and groaned, it felt so good. Her body shivered at this and through slitted eyes he gazed up at her. She was breathtaking at this moment, he had never seen her more beautiful than this. She was about to let go and threw her head back. She was gripping his shirt and he realized what was about to happen because at the same moment he heard voices calling for them in the distance. He went to clamp his hand over her mouth as she was lost in the moment, but he was too late as she called out his name in ecstasy. She collapsed on top of him and kissed his lips. He returned it, but it was growing heated again and it seemed he was ready for round two, yet they couldn't because someone was coming closer.

"Gilligan! Mary Ann!"

It sounded like the Skipper was the closest, but he had such a booming voice he could be farther away. They heard rustling and she sat up quickly, still stuck straddling him, but now he was stuck inside of her in fear of getting caught. Their eyes glued to the bushes and out came Ginger.

"Looks like you two are stuck."

"In more ways than one," Gilligan stated.

Mary Ann's face turned pink and Ginger raised an eyebrow then smiled knowingly.

"You need some help?"

"Make sure no one else finds us yet."

She nodded and turned her back on them, smirking. The redhead in a way helped by killing the mood and calming him down so he could separate himself from the brunette who was still stuck on top of him. He heard a small whine of protest from her and gazed up grinning as he saw her pout. He put his manhood away and zipped up his pants trying not to excite her anymore since his fingers were right there at her intimate parts. They heard Ginger coming back with someone following her which made Gilligan place his hands at his sides and made Mary Ann try to sit as innocently as possible given the situation. Ginger came out of the bushes first and was making hand signals.

"We're fine, Ginger," Mary Ann said.

The Skipper came out of the bushes next and was wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"Skipper, thank heavens, we're stuck!" Mary Ann called.

"I bet you are."

He muttered it, but Ginger elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a disgusted glare.

"Help, Skipper, I'm hungry and I don't want mud pie for lunch!"

"How did this happen?"

"I was doing what you told me when Mary Ann came along."

"Oh, it's my fault, Skipper. I went searching for him at your suggestion and he tried to warn me about the mud when I bumped into him. He lost his balance and tried to even himself out, but accidentally dragged me down with him. Then we got stuck and couldn't get out no matter how hard we tried."

"Thank goodness Ginger found us."

"Yeah, thank goodness," Ginger said.

Skipper glanced back at her confused.

"Skipper, are you going to get us out or not, my legs are numb!"

The big man approached carefully and wrapped his arms around Mary Ann's waist. He noticed a strange look in his little buddy's eyes as he lifted her up and off Gilligan. He sat her down away from the mud and reached out for his first mate's hand. He pulled him up with ease making the young man jump up and onto his feet.

"Are you two okay?"

"We'll be fine, Skipper," Gilligan said.

He helped Mary Ann to stand, but her knees buckled and he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"My legs are still numb, I can't walk."

Skipper went to pick up the brunette to carry her.

"I got her, Skipper, it's my fault."

"Are you sure, little buddy?"

He nodded and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He began up the path, carrying her and started to pass Ginger.

"Thanks, Ginger."

"Your secret is safe with me."

They knew it was true as she winked at them. Gilligan carried Mary Ann back to their huts while Ginger waited for the Skipper to catch up.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, Skipper, they were just happy to see me."

She chuckled inwardly as they strolled through the jungle and back to camp.

**THE END**

**AN2:** If you don't remember that dress that Mary Ann was wearing it's the one where the scene opens on her picking flowers in the episode "Where There's A Will". I know she wears that dress in more than one episode, but that's the only one I can think of off the top of my head. That really is a short dress, my goodness! :)


End file.
